They Say Keep Your Friends CloseBut Your Enemies Closer
by potterhead5eva
Summary: "You're a faggot, Draco." "I actually like boys, what's your excuse?" Harry likes Draco. Draco likes Harry. Simple right? Not. Seeing as a very... charming Blaise decides to try and get into Harry's pants. With Draco trying to resist the dark mark and Harry trying to figure out how to defeat Voldemort, will they ever get the chance to be together? Adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour everyone! So this is my first Drarry I have published. I hope you enjoy it, reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Warnings: Language is really the only thing in this chapter, oh and a bit of suggestiveness. And slash of course, but nothing smutty….… yet ;)**

**Chapter 1**

'You dare me to what?' Draco Malfoy spluttered, not quite believing what he had just heard.

'You heard me Malfoy; I dare you to ask him out on a date'

'There is no way I am doing that. No way.'

'Oh come on Malfoy,' Blaise pleaded with his best friend. 'It's a dare, you have to!'

'But it's Potter!'

'I know fully well who it is Draco, but you still have to do it.'

'Ok fine I will,' Draco replied with a look of resignation on his face. Blaise was pleasantly surprised. He didn't actually think Draco would agree!

'Wow! Really I didn't think-'

Then he say Malfoy's smirk.

'When hell freezes over.'

'You're a faggot'

'I actually like boys, what's your excuse?'

'Haha very funny' Blaise said dryly.

'Though Potter is pretty hot, if you squint and turn your head to one side.' Draco said, squinting and turning his head to the side staring at Harry who was on the other side of the library.'

'I can't see it Draco, I'm not gay! But see, you should totally ask him out. We know he's gay since we walked in on him 'getting busy' with Seamus Finnigan that time.'

Blaise shuddered at the memory. He didn't like to show it seeing as his best friend was gay, but Blaise was quite the homophobe. However Draco smiled at the memory, seeing Harry so... Urm 'sexually driven' made Draco quite aroused. He had never told anyone, but when he announced that he was gay to the entire school during dinner, it was because he had started to see Harry in a completely different way. A way enemies shouldn't see each other. A way even friends shouldn't see each other. Yes that's right, it was Harry Potter that made Draco Malfoy realise he was gay.

As it happens, Draco and Blaise were right. Harry was also gay, but unlike Draco, he wasn't quite out. Only a few people knew. Ron and Hermione (They were his best friends, how could he not tell them?) Ginny knew (Harry was aware that Ginny Weasley had had feelings for Harry and he only thought it was fair to tell her why he could never return those feelings.) Sirius knew (Harry had to tell his "father" didn't he?!) and of course Seamus Finnigan knew, aside from them the only other person that knew was Dean Thomas, one of Harry's other roommates and Seamus' current boyfriend. Dean had been begging Harry for a threesome for weeks which Harry had politely refused to every time. It wasn't that Harry didn't find Dean attractive, for he was extremely so, Harry just didn't find the idea of being shared by two people very appealing.

Harry was snapped out of his day dreaming by Hermione.

"Earth to Harry!"

"Er what, sorry?" Harry said confused and having no clue what Hermione was talking about.

"I said Draco Malfoy is staring at you again." Hermione said in a very business-like tone. "Honestly Harry, you need to pay more attention. If you can't concentrate on listening to your friends, how are you supposed to do well in your N.E.W.T.S?!"

"Sorry Hermione, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Dean and Seamus"

"Eww Harry, too much information. You're not seriously thinking about having a threesome with them are you?" Ron said cringing violently.

If you think Draco had it bad with Blaise, Ron was much, much worse. He just didn't get the idea of two males liking each other in a romantic way.

"So what if I was, Ron? No, I wasn't planning on having a threesome with them but you seriously need to get this into your head. I'm gay, get over it."

Ron looked as if he was about to say something but thought better of it.

"Well said, Harry. Anyway you didn't comment on my observation!"

"What observation, Hermione?" Harry said sighing. He wished Ron wouldn't be so old fashioned and closed-minded about this.

"Draco, Harry." Hermione said impatiently. "He's been staring at you for the past 20 minutes!"

Harry shrugged, "Let him stare," Harry said. "I don't really care." And he truly didn't. Harry was used to it by now, Draco always stared at him. He would have been more bothered if Draco wasn't staring at him.

'Wait what?' Harry thought. 'I'd be upset if Draco wasn't staring at me? Well what the fuck does that mean? I don't even like Draco, do I?' He added tentatively.

Harry wasn't sure anymore, he looked up and his eyes met Draco's deep, grey, beautiful ones, and suddenly Harry's world was turned upside down.

**So that was it! Hope you liked it, will post the next chapter tomorrow, provided on if I get a review/favourite/follow **

**Potterhead5eva**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but the plot *cries in a corner* **

**Thank you so much guys for the reviews follow and favourites. They mean the world to me!**

**Warnings: Language as usual. Draco has a bit of split personality syndrome here. A detailed kiss but nothing more. **

**Enjoy!**

**_Draco's point of view._**

_'He just looked at me. He actually just looked at me and didn't cringe away. Why am I so happy about this? I sound like a hormonal-crazed teenage girl. But it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter because he's still looking and his eyes are amazing and his hair is messed up in just the right way and-'_

Mushy Draco was cut off by dark Draco.

_'That's enough Draco; you're acting like a love-sick puppy. It's just Potter for goodness sakes. You hate him and he hates you too. You two are enemies; you can't be attracted to your enemy.'_ Dark Draco all but shouted at his softer self.

_'I know you're right. But I can't help it. It's not exactly something I can control!'_

_'I seem to be controlling myself quite well, don't I? You should take a leaf out of my book.'_

_'We have the same book, Draco!'_ Mushy Draco thought, irritated at his darker self. _'If I find Potter attractive then you do too. Now take a good look at him and stop trying to act so hard. He's hot isn't he?'_

_'Fine, you win. Potter is indeed very hot. Even when he's looking so gormless'_

_'What?'_

Then Draco saw, Potter now did look very confused. Draco had been staring for too long and it was time to look away. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. So he smirked instead and hoped Potter would look away first. But it seemed like he wasn't going to back down. Potter smirked back, as if to say, 'Bring it on!' Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly, nodded then smirked even wider, as if to say, 'Challenge accepted.'

They battled it out for what seemed like hours, Harry was weakening. Draco knew he was going to look away any moment and he would be victorious. Then Blaise had to ruin it.

"Draco?" Blaise hissed, trying to get the blonde's attention.

"Piss off Blaise." Draco hissed back out of the corner of his mouth. "I'm a bit busy here,"

"Draco!" Blaise hissed with more urgency.

"I said piss of Blaise!" Draco almost shouted in frustration resisting the urge to turn around and look at him.

"Draco!" Blaise screamed in his ear.

"For fuck sakes Blaise, what do you want?!" Draco turned around and gave Blaise extreme dagger eyes.

Then he realised what he had done and immediately turned back to Harry, desperately hoping he hadn't noticed Draco looking away. But he had. Harry smirked triumphantly and went back to reading his Defence against the Dark arts book that was lying open on his lap.

"You see what you did Blaise? You made me let him win you arsehole." Draco spat.

"I'm sorry Draco but you two have been eye-fucking for half an hour and people are starting to get suspicious."

Draco looked up and sure enough there were lots of people staring at him and Harry quizzically. Harry noticed, as if he could feel the stares on his back and looked up. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'It's nothing, don't worry about it.' And then everyone went back to what they were doing. No eyebrows raised, no questions asked. No nothing. Draco was amazed at how much power Harry had over everyone. Then what Blaise had said hit him.

"We were not eye-fucking, Blaise."

"Yeah whatever Draco, tell me you weren't imagining doing dirty things to Potter just then." Blaise teased.

Draco sighed, "I can't."

**_Harry's point of view._**

'Since when did Draco get so fucking hot? When did he stop being so pail and pointy? When did I start fantasising about dragging him in a broom cupboard and ripping all his clothes off? This is bad. Very bad. When we were having our little staring contest, I took the opportunity to memorise all of his facial features. His grey eyes, his eyes that I know hold so many secret, his white-blonde hair that flips in just the right way, his soft cheeks, his curved nose, his arched brows and his lips. Oh god his lips, that when curved into a smirk make me hyperventilate. I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips, to feel their warmth pressed against mine, to run my tongue across his bottom lip and beg for entrance. I wonder what it would feel like to slip my tongue into his mouth and explore and taste every inch, and battle for dominance against his.'

"Harry! Harry! You like him don't you?" Hermione said smiling evilly.

"No." He said.

'Yes.' He thought.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I said I'd update every day for a while but I've been a tad busy. The next chapter will be up tomorrow, tell me what you think, I love hearing form you!**


	3. Chapter 3

******Thanks so much for your reviews, I've replied to all of them apart from the accounts that PM is disabled on and those who don't have an account but I'm equally grateful! I'm checking out all your stories on your own profiles!**

**Thanks especially to Doodledooo who reviewed both chapters, stay with me Doodldooo!**

**Disclaimer: Although am still getting therapeutic help to help me cope with this, the fact is I own nothing. **

**Chapter 3**

"Oh please, you can't keep your eyes off of him."

That was true, all though Harry was meant to be studying; his eyes did keep glancing back up to Draco's face.

"Mate, Hermione's right. You haven't stopped looking at him."

"OK so I find him attractive, is that what you wanted to here?" Harry snapped, angry that his friends had figured it out so quickly. He started to pack away his study things, planning to get out of the library so he wasn't tempted to stare at Draco anymore.

"Harry, don't go. We weren't trying to make you upset. We just wanted to know, we're your best friends, Harry. We want you to be happy." Hermione pleaded. She hated fighting with him.

"Yeah, I know Hermione. I'm not mad, I just want to…. get away from the temptation, you know?" Harry said giving her a smile. He cursed himself for lashing out when they did nothing rude. See? This what Malfoy did to him. He messed with his emotions.

Hermione sighed in relief and Ron just looked happy that argument was avoided.

"Yeah alright mate, we'll see you later."

**_Draco's point of view_**

_'He's left. Why has he left? Is it because of me? Can he really not stand to be in the same room as me? Does he hate me that much?'_ His negative thoughts were interrupted by Blaise talking.

"Potter is quite the hottie isn't he, Draco?"

"What happened to, 'I can't see it Draco, I'm not gay!' hmm Blaise?" Draco said, back to his sneering self.

"Yeah but even I can't deny he's worth a quirt."

"WORTH A SQUIRT?! BLAISE THAT IS SICK!" Draco was disgusted at how Blaise was talking about Harry.

"That may be Draco, but it's true. I think Potter might be my next project."

Blaise had these little projects. He would select a person (always female) and set himself a target date. Then he'd try to get them into bed before that date. He had succeeded with every 'project' except for one, Hermione. He was planning on making Ginny his next project but she would just have to wait.

"But Blaise you can't! You're not even-"

"Gay? Whatever keeps me warm at night, Draco. Besides, Potter looks like a good lay. It's about time I tried to bed a male. Females are getting too easy."

Draco panicked. He was fully aware of Blaise's skills at seduction. After all he approximately had a 98% success rate.

"Blaise, don't! Please." Draco was slightly disgusted with himself for begging like a common dog but there was nothing more to be done. "Any other guy, any other guy at Hogwarts but not Harry…. Please not Harry."

Blaise was shocked. "I didn't realise you cared so much Draco. You're my best mate and stuff but, I've got my eyes set on Potter. May the best man win!"

Draco was so pissed off at his so-called friend. He didn't want a competition. Harry didn't deserve to be a prize, an object. But he had to get Harry before Blaise did. It would be different if Blaise actually _liked_ Harry. But Draco knew Blaise, and he knew that as soon as he got Harry into bed, he would leave him and that hurts. And Harry had had enough hurt in his life and didn't need anymore.

Draco packed up his stuff and left the library, without so much as a glance at Blaise to show his friend that he was angry.

**_Meanwhile, across the room_**….

"Draco's leaving too."

"You don't think he's gone to find Harry do you?"

"I doubt it, Harry may like Draco but that doesn't mean Draco likes Harry." Ron said.

But Ron was wrong of course. Draco _did_ like Harry and he _was_ going to look for him.

_'What are you doing, Draco? Just leave the poor kid alone. First you stare at him for an hour and now you're following him! You are turning into a stalker.'_

_'I know; I just have to talk to him. Warn him about Blaise so he doesn't get tricked.'_

Draco had been walking through the 7th floor corridor; pausing to smirk at the broom cupboard he had once found Harry and Seamus in, when he spotted Harry out the window. He was sitting by the Whomping Willow. He rushed down the stairs and out the front door of the castle.

"Malfoy?" Harry said questioningly.

"Potter." Draco nodded curtly. "Mind if I join you?"

A while ago, Harry would have said no with as much venom as he could muster and hexed Draco into oblivion but times had changed. He had changed. He shrugged and said,

"Sure,"

_'OK Draco, so he's let you sit with him. Now make polite conversation.'_

_"Fun staring contest we had back in the library."_

Harry was really confused. Why was Draco being so civil? He decided that two could play at the game. He'd be just as civil to Draco, as Draco was being to him.

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you guys think about Blaise's 'worth a squirt' phrase? I hope I've portrayed him all right; there isn't much in the books about him so I just imagine him as a player. Oh and Draco's split personality, I gave him one because I think that Draco is someone whose mind is constantly flitting between good and evil and I wanted to put that across. Hope it isn't too weird! Please review, it inspires me to write more! I haven't written chapter four yet so from now, I'll update every Monday and Thursday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Yes, that's right! I'm uploading a day early, lucky you! This probably means I won't upload chapter 5 till Friday though but still, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dream about them, I read about them, I write about them but I do not own them.**

**Thanks for all your reviews; again I tried to reply to all of them! Thanks especially to Doodledooo and LIGHTNSHADOWS. And also thanks to FiftyShadesOfMakeup for giving me inspiring phrase that's in this chapter. I hope it's alright that I put it in!**

**I decided to give you all a longer than usual chapter because I'm really happy with the response I've been getting! Like seriously, this is over 2000 words as opposed to my normal 800 or so! The other chapters will hopefully be around the same length. **

**I've also tried to put in a bit more 'story' as opposed to just 'dialogue' to make the story better, and a lot more description.**

**So in short, more reviews equals more chapter. Funny how that works huh?**

**Warnings: Language, and suggestiveness but hardly anything worth getting excited over. Wait I didn't mean that, I hope this chapter is excite worthy! Enjoy!**

"You mean the staring contest that _I_ won? Yeah, it was fun." Harry couldn't resist rubbing it in a little. He flashed Draco a smirk that looked exactly like one of the blonde's.

Draco scowled.

"How did it feel Malfoy? How did it feel to be beaten by a Gryffindor?"

Draco smirked. Harry was being very Slytherin and he liked it. This snakey attitude suited Harry.

"Blaise was distracting me."

"What a lame excuse! Why can't you just accept that I won?"

"I have accepted that you won, I was just telling you why. Why don't you try having a staring contest with someone screaming in your ear! Speaking about Blaise…"

_'This is it Draco, you have to tell him now, before it's too late. Just spit it out."_

"Blaise is trying to get you into bed." Draco blurted it out before he could stop himself.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, his eyebrows raised and his mouth open slightly. Then he snorted.

"Why? I'm straight, he's straight. What's the point?" Harry tried to sound casual.

Draco thought it was cute that the raven-haired boy was trying to deny his sexuality. Heck Draco thought Harry was cute all the time. Right now, there was a pinkish tinge to his cheeks, he was nibbling his lips in a way that Draco found extremely appealing and his hair was all ruffled.

"Drop the act Potter, we both know you're about as straight as a roundabout."

'_Fuck, he knows. Should I deny it? What's the point? Draco's gay too. But how did he find out?"_

Draco answered his silent question.

"How do I know? Well, not too long ago, me and Blaise-"

"Blaise and I." Harry corrected smirking again.

"No it was me and Blaise; you were with Seamus." That wiped the smirk of Harry's face.

"Very witty, Malfoy." Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I thought so. Anyway, we were walking along the 7th floor corridor-"

"What were you doing there? You guys weren't about to slip into a broom cupboard of your own were you?" Harry teased.

"Are you going to keep talking over me? Or are you going to let me tell the fucking story, Potter?"

"I'm not hearing you deny it Malfoy."

"For fuck sakes Potter, is that one of your sick fantasies? Do you like imagining me and Blaise having sex in a broom cupboard?" Draco smirked.

Harry blushed.

"It is?" Draco could have laughed out loud.

"No!" Harry said mortified.

Draco raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"It isn't! God you're such a prick." Harry said exasperated.

"That may be Potter, but so are you. Anyway we were doing our prefect rounds and we heard some strange noise coming from a broom cupboard. We decided to check it out. We opened the cupboard door and there you two were. He was giving you a hand-job. I cleared my throat to inform you of our presence but you were too… engrossed in what you were doing that you didn't hear us. Blaise motioned for us to leave you to it so I did, thinking it was probably the only action you could get."

Harry blushed again.

"Tell anyone and I swear to God Malfoy I will murder you." Harry said, trying (and failing) to sound aggressive. It came out as more of a plea than a threat.

"Don't worry, Potter, your secret's safe with me. Although, I don't understand why you have to keep your sexuality a secret. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are."

"I don't need you to give me a life lesson, Malfoy. Just tell me what you wanted to tell about Blaise and go." Harry snapped, knowing full well that Draco was right.

"Oh, it appears that I have touched a nerve. It's 'cause you know I'm right isn't it, Potter?"

"I don't need your bullshit, Malfoy. Either tell me or get lost."

"OK, ok! Like I said, he's going to try and get you into bed. He has these sick little 'projects' where he sets his eyes on someone and decided to try and get them into bed before a certain date. He doesn't care how he does this; in previous situations he's bought them expensive gifts, taken them to special places, even told them he loved them when he clearly didn't. Then as soon as he's succeeded, he leaves them and breaks their heart. You are his next project."

Harry took a deep breath; this was a lot to take in.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want you to get hurt" Draco mumbled.

"Sorry, I couldn't quite catch that."

"I said: I don't want to see you hurt ok?" Draco flushed."So, urm I'm going to go now. Bye Ha- Potter." He really was extremely embarrassed that he had admitted to Harry he didn't want him to get hurt. He also cursed himself for almost calling him Harry. He really needed to get out of there before he said anything else stupid.

Meanwhile Harry was on cloud nine. Draco had said he didn't want him to get hurt! That had to be a good sign right? At least Draco didn't hate him anymore.

The sun was setting now and dinner was soon. Draco stood up quickly and started to leave when he felt a hand grip his arm. He gasped at Harry's touch which sent a shiver down his spine.

"Don't go, Draco." Harry said, trying to keep the plea out of his voice.

"Why?" Draco said steely; though inside he was jumping for joy that Harry had called him 'Draco' and not Malfoy.

"I-I urm, thanks. For warning me about Blaise. And as much as it pains me to admit it, you're not half bad Malfoy." Oh so it was back to Malfoy.

"You know, I liked it when you called me Draco, Potter. You should keep that up."

"That hardly seems fair since you're still calling me Potter."

"OK, Harry then."

Harry grinned and went back to looking across the lake. Draco sat down next to him and looked to.

To anyone else looking, this would have been strange. Draco and Harry sitting next to each other calmly, with no swearing, shouting or hexing. But to the two boys sitting by the lake, it felt perfectly natural. They both felt safer than they had ever done. Harry was still being scrutinised by the Daily Prophet about claiming Voldemort was back. Hardly anyone seemed to believe Harry's account of what happened in that graveyard the previous year. Draco was under so much pressure from his parents, especially his father. Lucius Malfoy had been a crap dad, trying to force Draco into becoming a Deatheater. Draco had resisted so far but he didn't know for how long he could carry on. However, sitting with Harry, watching the sunset across the lake (as sappy as that sounds) made him forget all of his worries. The same went for Harry, Voldemort who? They continued to sit in silence stealing glances at one another and smiling wickedly. Harry broke the silence,

"This is strange."

"It is?"

"Well no, I feel quite comfortable. But… we're enemies, Draco."

"We don't have to be." Draco said; his voice barley a whisper.

Harry laughed. "That's good, because I'm tired of pretending to hate you."

Draco laughed too. "You don't hate me?"

"No, I'm just a very talented actor. I admire you actually. You've always known what you want and will just do anything to achieve that. It isn't really a bad thing. It's just ambition, conviction. I always wonder what it would have been like if I had accepted your offer of friendship that day. I would have probably been put into Slytherin and we would have been roomies!"

"Then I would have been the person that got no attention because their mate is 'Harry Potter- the Boy Who lived'. I don't know if I'd have liked that, though at the moment, I'd like nothing more than to disappear, and have no one look at me or talk about me ever again. Sometime I just want to go to sleep and never wake up, just so I don't have to worry about all the shit in my life." Draco fell quiet.

"No offence, Malfoy. But what could possibly be wrong with your life?"

Draco was so angry. How dare he? How dare he think his life was perfect? He had no fucking idea. With as much venom as he could muster, he spat out,

"You don't know me, Potter. You think you have the hardest life, everyone wanting you to defat you-know-who. Everyone wanting you to fight for the light, all your parenting figures there to help and support you. Wow, such a hard life. No one's could be harder right? Wrong. Just imagine how it feels to be me. You know my father is a Deatheater, has it ever crossed your mind that he's trying to make me into one too? No, because you don't give a damn about anyone else's life. Just as long as it doesn't affect you, you don't care."

To say that Harry was shocked was an understatement. Lucius Malfoy was trying to force Draco into becoming a Deatheater? He managed to stammer out,

"B-but you're only 15."

"Oh thanks for telling me that, Potter. I hadn't noticed."

"Listen, I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry for just assuming that your life is perfect. I know it's not. You're not thinking of-" He paused, wondering if he should voice his doubts.

"What? Becoming a Deatheater? I have no intention of becoming a Deatheater, Potter."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Please call me Harry."

"Ok." Draco said coldly. He was still irritated at Harry.

"And, don't do anything stupid."

"Ok. Anything else? Would you like a foot massage while I'm at it?" Draco snapped.

"Yes… there is one more thing." Harry said slowly.

Draco raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Be my friend."

"Your what?" Draco asked in complete disbelief.

"My friend, you know someone that you talk to and have a fun time with and-"

"I KNOW WHAT A FRIEND HARRY!"

"So….?"

"Er… sure." Then with a sly grin he said, "Though, if you wanted to be my friends you should have accepted my offer in first year."

"You were an arrogant git in first year, that's why."

"I was no such thing."

"Urm yes you were, saying how you thought you were better than all the other wizars just 'cause you're pure-blood."

Draco sighed in resignation, sensing there was no point in arguing with Harry.

"Now about this Blaise thing," Harry said.

"What about it?"

"Blaise should know being straight or gay isn't a light switch that you can switch on or off. Your either gay or you aren't."

Draco looked at Harry in admiration.

"Those are very wise words, Harry. Though I think people who are bisexual might disagree with you on that point."

Harry sniggered, he hadn't thought of that! But the way Blaise had just decided it was tie to bed a male sickened him.

"It's dinner soon, Draco. Let's go."

They boys stood up, Harry pausing to wave goodbye to the Giant Squid and made the walk back up to the castle. Draco pushed the front door and they stepped into the Entrance Hall. Harry took a deep breath, preparing himself for the reaction he would get when he walked into the Great Hall with Draco. It appeared Draco was also doing this, as his eyes were shut tight and his fists clenched. After they had both visibly relaxed, they entered the Great Hall and as they had both predicted, silence fell at once. All eyes were on them as they made their way to their prospective house tables. After the stunned silence was over, a loud whispering hum began and more obvious looks at Draco and Harry occurred. Harry looked up to the staff table. McGonagall's lips were pursed but she looked smug. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Hagrid looked slightly uncertain and Snape looked disgusted.

Eve as the food appeared on the tables, the students were barley paying attention to their plates and goblets. No all their attention was on Draco and Harry. Harry flushed under the stared and started to push his food around on his plate without actually eating it. Finally Draco could stand it no longer and stood up onto the bench he was sitting on, causing all the students to gasp.

"I really don't see what the big deal is to be honest. Yes so I entered the Great Hall with Harry, so what?" There was another gasp. Draco had called Harry, Harry! As if he sensed what was running through the other student's minds he said,

"Yes, I called him Harry. It's because we're friends now." The loudest gasp of all. Professor Trelawney actually fell out of her seat. "Oh get a grip." Draco snapped. Then he proceeded to sit back down again.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, who both had quizzical looks on their faces and muttered,

"I'll explain later."

They accepted that and started eating. Gradually everyone else followed their lead and the hall was filled with the steady hum of normal conversation. That is until Blaise stood up onto the bench too and said,

"And I fancy Harry Potter!"

***gasp!* I wonder what will happen next? I seriously do, I haven't written chapter 5 yet! Please review, t motivates me to write more! Hope you enjoyed it! I think I use exclamation marks too much! Oh well!**

**Potterhead5eva**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hello again Potterheads! (I apologise in advance for my over use of exclamation marks!) I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, sorry for the typos. I didn't have time to post on Thursday so I had to post it a day early and didn't have much time to edit it! But I have a beta now so any mistakes are her fault! ;) Her name pen name is Drapplesandpears and she's wonderful!**

**Thanks again for all your reviews, follows and favourites! You guys are awesome!**

**Oh and just in case you were wondering this story is set in Half Blood Prince but Sirius isn't dead and the Graveyard bit was last year. I'm not sure how long this is going to be but if it is going to be long then it might cross into Deathly Hallows.**

**Sorry, it's not as long as chapter 4 but it is longer than chapters 1-3!**

**Disclaimer: Still finding it hard to come to terms with the fact that own nothing (apart from the plot)**

**Enjoy! Actually one more thing, would you guys prefer me to do more 1****st**** person as my beta said it could make the story more interesting. Let me know in your reviews!**

**Tiny note: I updated this particular chapter twice in the space of 5 minutes because of a plot hole. So if any of you are confused that something has changed, that is why!**

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, who both had quizzical looks on their faces and muttered,

"I'll explain later."

They accepted that and started eating. Gradually everyone else followed their lead and the hall was filled with the steady hum of normal conversation. That is until Blaise stood up onto the bench too and said,

"And I fancy Harry Potter!"

"You fucking what?!" Draco shouted, outraged.

Harry groaned, why did he always attracts bad attention? Draco's rage flickered to shock, then embarrassment, and then back to rage. He looked angrily and stalked out of the Great Hall, pausing to look at Harry one last time.

The hall was silent. Blaise took this opportunity to clear his throat and say,

"I meant what I said you know." He looked at Harry, "About liking you."

Harry could only raise his eyebrows in disbelief and incline his head towards the door, motioning for Blaise to follow him. Blaise obliged and they walked out of the hall, to a small alcove on the fourth floor corridor. As soon as they arrived, Harry made sure they were alone and spun around to face Blaise who had been trailing behind him.

"Ok, what the fuck was that all about?" Harry tried to keep his voice even.

"That was me expressing my feelings, Potter" Blaise said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Except that those aren't your feelings."

"So, Draco has got to you has he? You've been friends for what, an hour or two? And he's already manipulated you into thinking what he tells you is right."

"Draco hasn't manipulated me into anything, he just informed me of these sick little 'projects' of yours." Harry sneered.

"Whatever Draco has told you about me is a lie, I don't have 'projects'. I actually cared about those people, it just never worked out. But it's different with you Harry. You have enough Slytherin in you to keep me on my toes, but enough Gryffindor in you to reassure me that you will be faithful."

"There would be no need for me to be faithful to you if we never actually started dating." Harry pointed out.

Blaise rolled his eyes. Blaise knew he was attractive, to both males and females and he was pretty sure he could make Potter see sense. Potter was trapped, in order to escape he would have to get past Blaise to escape. He took a step closer to Harry, making sure he was close enough to hear Harry's faltering breath, while the latter could feel his own warm breath on his face. Harry's breath hitched and his face grew hotter. Blaise smirked and moved closer still, so that their noses were almost touching. Harry closed his eyes.

_'Fuck! How can Blaise get this type of reaction from me? I didn't used to find him attractive. I'd never so much as given him a second glance. So then why am I feeling like this? Dizzy and weak at the knees? Oh fuck! He's moving closer. I need to get away before I do something stupid… like kiss him.'_

It took Harry all the self-control he had, but he managed to push Blaise away and reverse their positions so that Harry was closer to the exit. Harry had to take a couple of breaths to calm down.

"See what I do to you, Potter? I make you nervous. You're attracted to me. Don't try to deny it, it's fairly obvious now."

Harry didn't answer. He was too shocked at himself. There really was no point in denying the fact that Blaise had just aroused him.

'_Pull yourself together, Harry' _He told himself fiercely.

"OK Blaise, so I'm attracted to you. Doesn't mean I have to act on it."

_'Hmmmm so Potter was more resistant to my… charms than most. It looks like seduction won't be enough. He's too damn Gryffindor to just want someone for sex. Great. This means I have to be all romantic and shit. It can be done; I'll just have to wait a bit longer than usual. Make potter think I really care about him.'_

In the most sensuous tone he had, Blaise leaned into Harry and whispered in his ear.

"Yes you're right; you don't have to act on it. But trust me… you will." He winked at Harry before gently tugging him aside so that he could exit.

And Harry was left breathing deeply, wondering what the fuck just happened to him. He shook his head, trying to clear it of all thoughts about Blaise. Surprisingly, it worked. Now that the Italian boy was no longer near him, Harry just didn't find him attractive anymore.

Harry grimaced. Even though he wasn't attracted to Blaise at the moment, as soon as he was close, Harry knew that all sensible judgement would flee from his brain.

To say that Draco Malfoy was pissed, was a big understatement. He was completely livid with anger. Draco's world was red. How dare Blaise? How dare he stand up in the middle of dinner and lie to harry. Blaise didn't find Harry attractive. What he found attractive was the challenge it would be to try and get into Harry's pants. And then he had the nerve to look shocked at Draco's outburst like he had no idea what caused it.

_'Shit. That outburst in the Great Hall is sure to have caused some suspicion.'_

_'You shouldn't have lost control like that Draco. You are a Malfoy. And Malfoys never let emotions show.'_

_ It should be easy enough to convince everyone that your 'tantrum' in there was out of shock but Harry would probably need a little more convincing. He's too smart to be tricked, that's one of the reasons you like him so much.'_

_'Focus at the task at hand Draco. What are you planning on saying to him?'_

_'I'm not sure yet but it should come to me in the moment. I'm going to go find him.'_

Draco found Harry sitting in the library with his head in his hands.

"Harry?"

Harry's head jerked in up in alarm then smiled when he saw it was just Draco.

"Hello Draco, come to explain your tantrum to me?" Harry teased.

"It wasn't a tantrum." Draco scowled.

Harry smirked. "Well whatever it was, do explain."

"I was shocked that's all." Draco said stubbornly. "Blaise has never said something like that in public. I mean sure, he would tell his 'prey' (he smirked at his choice of words) that he fancied them, or even loved them but never in front of an audience like that. It caught me of guard."

Draco stared at Harry, his grey eyes piercing into Harry's with defiance, daring Harry to argue. Harry seemed content though and soon they were both chatting amicably about how far Blaise would go to get into Harry's pants.

"He's probably going to by you flowers another romantic crap like that. He could write you love poems and love songs and ask you out to romantic dinners." Draco scorned.

"I highly doubt that, Draco. I'm really not worth that much."

Draco resisted the urge to growl at harry and tell him that he really was worth that much. Instead he said, "You don't know Blaise like I do, once he wants something, he doesn't stop until he gets it. The only reason he gave up on Granger was because she was a muggleborn anyway. So he didn't think she was worth it." Seeing Harry's look of anger he hastily added, "That's not what _I_ said; I'm just telling you his thoughts!"

Harry relaxed and they fell into a friendly silence. Draco said, "Accio butterbeer." And two mugs of butterbeer came swooping towards them. They began drinking at a leisurely pace, savouring the taste.

Draco didn't know why he said the next bit, but the fact is he did.

"Harry? Are you a virgin?"

Harry choked as he half downed the whole mug in shock. The drink slipped slightly in his hand as he turned a feint shade of crimson.

**Bit of a personal question from Draco don't you think?! What do you guys think, should harry be a virgin or not? What about Draco? Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review!**

**Next chapter should be up Thursday or Friday, depends on how long I take to write it and how long t takes to be beta'd **

**Thanks again to my beautiful beta Drapplesandpears!**

**Potterhead5eva**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Appreciation note: Oh my Rowling, you guys! 33 follows, 17 favourites and 23 reviews, you guys are so great! Thank you!**

**Note on size: I want this fic to be quite long, I have a lot of drama planned out for the future and I have some more humorous scenes including, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin- so look forward to those! And a lot of secrets to be revealed as well!**

**Note on their sexual status: Ok so you will sort of find out how experienced Draco and Harry are in this chapter. (The 'sort of' will make sense later) A lot of you wanted Draco to be the virgin as he usually isn't and some of you wanted them both to be. And one of you wanted Harry to have had sex, but non- consensual. That will probably not be the case because that is a pretty heavy subject and I don't think I'm skilled enough to write that sort of stuff well.**

**Note on Blaise: A lot of you don't want Blaise to get Harry. I don't want Blaise to get Harry either but I'm not ruling it out, the villain needs to succeed once in a while right?! But of course, this being a Drarry fic, it's fairly obvious what's going to happen eventually.**

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I still have to say it so I don't get sued. I don't own anything (apart from the plot)**

**Thanks to Drapplesandpears for being my beta! I love you!**

**This chapter concentrates on Blaise and his plans.**

**Enjoy!**

Harry tried to regain composure but couldn't stop himself from spluttering and coughing. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and muttered, "Anapneo."

Harry's airways cleared immediately.

"Thanks" Harry said not meeting Draco's gaze, clearly still embarrassed at the personal question he had just been asked.

"No problem. So are you or aren't you?" Draco pressed on, clearly not planning on giving up.

"That's a pretty awkward question Draco, one that the answer to isn't really your business. But for your information, no I am not. His name was Piers. Piers Polkiss."

Draco clearly didn't believe him. "If you aren't, why did you get so embarrassed when I asked?"

"Because it caught me off guard. It's not exactly a question people slip into normal conversation." He replied simply. Then added, "Unless those people are Draco Malfoy it seems."

Malfoy grinned.

"What about you Malfoy, have you lost the old v- plates?"

"Yeah." Draco said casually, ignoring the fact that Harry had called him Malfoy. "Not too long ago though." Draco cast a sneaky glance at Harry before carrying on. "It was with a guy. At first it was slightly weird, but after we had settled comfortably and were able to pick up the pace a bit more, it turned into a very pleasurable experience." Another glance at Harry told Draco that Harry was feeling uncomfortable. Good. He enjoyed making the raven- haired boy squirm. He couldn't help thinking that he would enjoy making Harry squirm in a completely different way. "And the orgasm. Merlin's beard… _that orgasm._ It was… _incredible! _Of course I came rather quickly, it being my first time and all but-"

That was all Harry could take and he cut him off. "-Stop there, Draco. I really don't want to hear about your sexual experiences. Eurgh." Harry was visibly cringing and Draco grinned again. Harry seemed to figure out that that was the exact reaction Draco had wanted. "You _barstad."_

Draco shrugged. "It was fun seeing you cringe like that. Why do you find talking about sex so awkward and embarrassing?"

"I don't know! I just do alright?" Harry said defensively.

Draco seemed to accept this and they continued sipping at their butterbeers in silence.

So they had both had sex.

Not.

One of those boys had been lying.

Meanwhile, Blaise was busy making preparations. He had to get Potter to trust him. His… charms could only get him so far.

_'I need to find out more about Potter if I'm to get into his pants. Who knows the most about him? It's that blood traitor Weasley. I'm going to need to ask him some questions. Then once I know everything I can find out about potter and I show him this, he'll think I care so much that I took the trouble to get to know him and then I'll be one step closer to my goal.'_

Satisfied with his plan, Blaise went to carry it out.

Ron was walking back from the Owlery, having just sent a letter to Bill asking about the curses used at Gringotts for a Defence against the Dark Arts essay. Suddenly, he felt himself being grabbed and gagged. He felt a sharp pain on the side of his head and his world got swallowed up by darkness.

When Ron awoke, he was sitting in the Room of Requirement tied to a chair. The ropes weren't visible, telling Ron that the Incarcerous spell had been cast. He was no longer gagged but his head was still pounding and his wand had been taken out of his pocket. He looked around for his attacker and his eyes met piercing black ones.

"Blaise." Ron said icily.

"Weasley." Blaise said with equal coldness. "Try to relax would you? I just want to ask you a couple of questions."

"What information could I possibly have that _you_ want to get your hands on?"

Ron was very confused; if someone wanted information why go to him? Why not Hermione? Or even Harry would be a better option. He might not have been top of the class, but there was no denying that Harry had wisdom beyond his years.

"What's Harry's favourite colour?" Blaise said, his eyes gleaming.

"Why do you care?"

Ron of course, being there when Blaise had made his little 'confession' had an idea why he cared.

Blaise flicked his wand casually and Ron felt another burst of pain in his head. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way, Weasley what's it going to be?"

Ron was in danger of blacking out again and then what would Blaise do? No, it was best if he stayed awake and answered Blaise's questions. There really was no point in lying. They weren't exactly personal. He would talk to Harry about it later.

"Green."

_'Interesting. Slytherin's colour. That could come in handy.' _Blaise thought to himself.

"What's his favourite food?"

"Treacle tart. His favourite drink is pumpkin juice and once he was talking about something called a ' Mars Bar' but I'm not sure what that is but I'm assuming it's a type of food."

"Favourite hobby?"

"Acting the hero." Ron smirked at his own little joke which earned him another sting to his head.

"Alright, alright. Playing Quidditch I think. He enjoys a good game of Wizard's Chess but he's not too good at it. Oh and exploding snap, but who doesn't love exploding snap right?"

"We're not here to chit-chat Weasley... Favourite place to go out… on a date say?"

"That I don't really know. We don't really talk about stuff like that. But definitely not Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. He hates that place…"

And it carried on like that. Blaise asking Ron simple questions about Harry and Ron answering them with the occasional joke or quips which caused him more pain. He would be subdued for a bit after these occasions but would quickly return back to his jolly self. It was never ending circle.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Blaise seemed satisfied that he knew enough about Harry. He pointed his wand at Ron and said,

" I'm sorry Weasley. Well actually, no I'm not but it would be best if no one else found out about this little conversation. Obliviate."

Ron looked like he was about to protest but as soon as the spell was cast, his eyes went all hazy and he couldn't even remember what he had been thinking about. When he regained his senses, his wand was on his lap and he wasn't tied up any more. He was lying down on a bed. Just lying causally in the Room of Requirement. He wondered briefly what he was doing there, seeing as he had gone to send a letter to Bill. He shrugged the thought off and put it down to lack of sleep and went back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

As soon as he entered, he was met with Hermione's worrying tone.

"Ron! Where were you? I've been so worried."

"Relax Hermione; I went to send a letter then fell asleep in the Room of Requirement." Hermione looked like she was about to interrupt but Ron got there first. "Don't ask me why I was there. I just needed a nap and you know how the room changes to fit the user's needs." Ron tried to say it in a 'what are we going to do with you?' tone but he couldn't help being pleased at the fact that Hermione was worried about him.

Back at the library, Harry and Draco were getting ready to leave. It was almost curfew and they didn't want to get caught after hours. Draco also had prefect duties to get to.

"See you tomorrow, Harry?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah, tomorrow. We have potions first thing."

"Ok, do you want to be my partner?" Draco asked. Harry looked at him in disbelief. "Well you know, since you're so shit at the subject and I'm… well not."

"You are so modest Draco." Harry said sarcastically. "But I can't deny that you're good at potions so sure, I'll be your partner."

"Great."

They walked out the library and walked in different directions. Harry went left to the Gryffindor common room and Draco, right to the dungeons.

Harry was getting closer, and then he saw a green light flickering in the distance. He decided to follow it, because A, green was his favourite colour. And B, just because he was Harry Potter and it's the sort of thing he would do. It led him down the stairs to the portrait of the fruit bowl just outside the Hogwarts kitchens. He tickled the pear and stepped in.

"Surprise!" came the voice of Blaise.

Harry looked around and caught sight of a table. Harry scanned it and saw an assortment of all of his favourite things. There were treacle tarts and pumpkin juice and roast chicken with potatoes and peas and gravy. There was also- no! There couldn't be! Mars Bars? Yes, Mars Bars! Suddenly Harry's tummy rumbled. He hadn't actually gotten the chance to eat much dinner and he realised he was very hungry. He looked up at Blaise again.

Blaise motioned for Harry to sit down. Harry did. It couldn't hurt right? He was a bit suspicious of all this but his tummy was ruling his brain at the moment. Blaise sat down also and grinned at Harry. Harry grinned back and started devouring the food with a happy smile on his face but in a much more dignified manner than Ron.

**So that was the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review because I'll love you if you do! What did you think about the Blaise and Ron scene? I hope I got Ron's personality right. **

**Next chapter should be Monday.**

**Thanks again to Drapplesandpears.**

**Potterhead5eva**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Potterheads, I bid you good morrow! Sorry this is late but I literally just finished writing it! It hasn't been beta'd so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Or just a generally shitty chapter.**

**A/N: Some people are confused about why Harry would agree to hang with Blaise. This is because,**

**A. He was hungry.**

**B. He has an 'Act first, think later' personality.**

**C. He inherited his father's thrill for rule- breaking.**

**D. And Blaise's… charms are very effective on him.**

**A/N2: I am really bad at summaries so if anyone wants to take a whack at writing one for this story, it would be highly appreciated. Anything's better than what I have now! **

**A/N3: This gets slightly OC (Own character). Meaning the characters personalities won't match the exact descriptions in the books/ films. And a bit AU (alternative universe). Meaning not everything in the Wizarding World is the same as in the books.**

**A/N4: It's getting really hard for me to do 2 chapters a week, so I'll update every Friday from now on.**

**Warnings: (I keep forgetting to do these.) Small bit of slashy sexual content. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you really think any of the characters would be straight?! :P **

**So… enjoy!**

"Blaise why-"

"-Because I wanted to show you that meant what I said that's why."

"This doesn't make sense though, you've never liked me before and then suddenly you do all this." He gestured around the room. "I mean thank you and all, but-"

"But nothing. I like you now and I'm going to show you. Now are you done yet? We kind of have somewhere to be."

"Blaise, we can't. We have to get back to our Common Rooms. It's after lights out and if we get caught… we're fucked."

"And we won't get caught!" Blaise grinned. "Come on! What's life without a little risk?"

Harry smiled. He had heard those words before and they came out of the mouth of someone he trusted completely. Someone who he knew would never let him down. His inner rule-breaker couldn't resist.

…

So that is how Harry found himself sneaking through the corridors after hours with _Blaise Zabini_of all people.

"Where are we going, Blaise?"Harry asked happily.

"_We_… are going outside. To play Quidditch." Blaise look smug when he saw Harry's eyes widen in excitement.

"You can't be serious!"

Blaise let his smirk answer Harry's question.

"But my br-"

"I have your firebolt, Potter."

Blaise suddenly stopped walking and reached right, into the shadows. He pulled out Harry's firebolt and then his own Nimbus 2001."

Harry didn't even question how Blaise had his broom or how he had known all of Harry's favourite things. His mind was set on a Quidditch move he had been itching to try out.

When they got too the Quidditch pitch, Blaise put on thick black gloves and took a golden snitch out of a punch in his pocket. He released it into the air and watched it flutter about for a bit, before zooming off.

"We'll play a seeker's game?" Blaise asked slightly questioningly, as if craving for Harry's approval.

"Brilliant." Harry said, his eyes shining. _This _was his speciality. _This_ was what he was good at. _This _was one of the first things that had made Harry feel like he belonged at Hogwarts. Blaise was a chaser on the Slytherin team so catching the snitch before him would be a piece of cake.

"Just remember, Potter, I'm a _chaser_ ok? So go easy on me."

Harry smirked. "Not- a- chance."

Blaise pouted and Harry gave in. He looked so adorable in the moonlight. Harry started to imagine kissing that pout of his lips.

_'Wait! Stop that Harry. You do NOT like Blaise.' _Harry thought to himself fiercely. Harry gave in. "OK fine, Blaise. You can have a 10 seconds head start. Go!"

Blaise didn't miss a beat and he shot up into the air ad immediately began circling the pitch in search of the snitch. Harry used this opportunity to gather his thoughts together and push any romantic feelings towards Blaise to the back of his mind. Again, it was surprising how easily he was able to do this now that he wasn't in the Italian's presence. He swung his leg over his broom, counting under his breath.

"3…2…1" He pushed of from the ground but immediately felt a sharp tug at his ankle and crashing back down again. He didn't fall very far but the shock winded him. After a couple of deep breaths he could get up again. He looked to see who had grabbed him and shimmering green eyes met piercing grey.

"Potter?" Draco asked in complete disbelief. Harry winced; Draco had called him 'Potter'.

"Draco… what are you doing here?"

"Prefect rounds, I heard noises and decided to check it out. Potter, what the fuck are you doing? I thought your rule- breaking days are over. You should have been back to Gryffindor tower ages ago."

"I-I'm playing Quidditch."

"Right… By Yourself?"

"Urm…"

Harry didn't know what to say, but he didn't need to say anything. Blaise chose that exact moment to land next to Harry.

"Potter! I got the snitch, I got the sni- Oh hello Draco." Blaise sad with a smug smile only Draco noticed.

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously and turned several shades darker so they were almost black. He tried to keep a lid on his emotions though and keep his voice even. He was a Slytherin and Slytherins never show what they are feeling or what they might be thinking.

"So are you two… together?"

"Yes." "No." They both said simultaneously and Harry glared at Blaise for answering "Yes."

Draco raised his eyebrows, it was clear one of them was lying. But that was fine with him. If Harry wanted to lie about his relationship with Blaise to Draco, than he could. It was none of his business what was going on between the two of them anyway. It shouldn't bother him. It _wouldn't _bother him. Blaise had won, he had gotten there first. Fine. Better luck to him next time.

"Yeah ok, whatever. I'm not going to report you but I will take away 20 points each because I can't be seen favouring people, even if you two are my friends. Now go back to the castle"

And with that he spun around and began walking back, turning around just once to make sure Blaise and Harry were following him. Once he was satisfied that they were, he never looked back again.

…

Draco walked towards the Hufflepuff common room. He didn't know why he was going there but he knew it must have something to do with Zacharias Smith expressing his interest m Draco ever since he had come out. Listening first to make sure it was empty, he entered. He walked up to Smith's bedroom, not worried about anyone else being there as he had a room all by himself (which he constantly reminded Draco in a suggestive way.) He knocked and waited impatiently. He heard a soft "come in" and he entered.

"Malfoy!" Smith said in astonishment. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you up on your offer Smith." Draco drawled and Smith's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?!"

"Deadly." Draco replied in a bored voice.

He crossed to the other side of the room where Smith was sitting on his bed and took Smith's lips in a vicious kiss. It wasn't sweet or gentle. It was a mixture of teeth and tongue. Draco scraped his teeth against Smith's making him moan out n pleasure. Smith drew back and moved to his Draco's neck, peppering kisses along the side until Draco's moan helped him locate his pleasure spot. He bit down- hard. Draco's moan grew more desperate. He reached down and fingered Smith's waistband slowly. Smith wasn't a very patient person and pushed down his trousers and boxers with one swift Smith threw his head back as something wet grazed the tip of his shaft. He groaned again as he felt Draco's warm mouth envelope him. His hands found Draco's hair and couldn't help but push more of the blonde boy onto him. Draco liked the reaction coming from Smith very much and threw himself into giving him the blowjob of his life. Licking, kissing and caressing until Smith saw white spots behind his eyes and screamed out Draco's name. Draco looked satisfied and got up. Smith was still panting hugely.

He wiped his mouth and started towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going? Don't you want me to return the favour?" Smith said once he had got his breath back.

Draco gave his signature smirk. "You can owe me."

"Meaning this is going to happen again?" Smith said a little too desperately.

"Do you want it to happen again?"

"Fuck yes." Smith said without missing a beat.

Draco smirked again and left the room.

**Please don't shoot me guys! I know this is a Drarry fic and I promise there will be some Drarry goodness in it. But it ****_is_**** Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter and you can't expect them to get together without ****_some _****complications right? **

**Hope you liked this chapter, please review and if anyone has a summary, leave it in your review or PM me.**

**Potterhead5eva**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Oh my Rowling guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like 2 moths… I've just been so crazy busy! But this is an extra-long chapter so please forgive me!**

**A/N I know that Draco only has one middle name (Lucius) but I wanted to add more. You can ignore them if you want. They are pretty reasonable, all members of his family.**

**Oh and for the drugs that Draco is in possession of, I didn't want to use "Gillyweed" like most people, so the name "Alienos Spectrum" means "Strange visions" in Latin.**

**Warnings: Sexual content, bad language, mention of drugs and shit like that.**

**Disclaimer: I would sell my soul to Voldemort if it meant that I could own this series but seeing as Harry defeated him already, I can't. *sobs***

**So… enjoy!**

He wiped his mouth and started towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going? Don't you want me to return the favour?" Smith said once he had got his breath back.

Draco gave his signature smirk. "You can owe me."

"Meaning this is going to happen again?" Smith said a little too desperately.

"Do you want it to happen again?"

"Fuck yes." Smith said without missing a beat.

Draco smirked again and left the room.

…

But as soon as Draco stepped back into the corridor, the smirk left his face. What did he just do? He didn't like Smith; he didn't even find him remotely attractive. He was too stocky for Draco's liking. Draco's type was lean and agile. Draco's type wasn't over muscular but still athletically defined. Draco's type had the build of a seeker. Draco's type had the build of a certain raven-haired, glasses- wearing, scar- headed Gryffindor. A certain raven-haired, glasses- wearing, scar- headed Gryffindor that Draco cared about very much. And _how_ did Draco show that he cared for that certain raven-haired, glasses- wearing, scar- headed Gryffindor? He went and gave Zacharias Smith a blowjob. Zacharias Smith… a blowjob. Even though he liked Harry.

Draco was disgusted with himself. His skin was crawling and guilt was clawing at him.

_'Get your shit together, Draco. You shouldn't feel guilty. Malfoys don't feel guilty. You did nothing wrong anyway. So what if you gave Zacharias smith a blowjob? If Har- _Potter _can frolic with other guys, why can't you?'_

He tried desperately hard to convince himself, but couldn't shake the feeling of guilt off. Stupid Blaise. He ruined everything. He was going to fucking _murder _him.

He looked up and saw that he was in the dungeons. How he got there he didn't know. All he knew was that he was angry and guilty and upset and it was all Blaise's fault. Blaise and his fucking… charms. He burst into the room they shared together and marched straight up to Blaise's bed. He pleased to see Blaise was there and wasn't off with Potter somewhere. Blaise must have sensed Draco towering over his bed because he lifted his head up gingerly.

"Please don't hit me." He said pretty pathetically. Draco could be bloody terrifying when he was angry.

"Shut up Zabini."

Blaise winced at the murderous tone.

"You are the biggest fucking arsehole prick that has ever lived, d'you know that?"

Blaise took a deep breath and tried his best to not look or sound scared. "Who stole your last chocolate frog, Malfoy?"

"Don't even try to piss me off more than you already have, Zabini. Because I swear to Merlin, I will hex your balls off so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks."

Ouch. Blaise could tell Draco was livid. And usually he wouldn't think twice about leaving Draco alone to calm down, but Draco smelt of sex. Faintly… but the scent was still there and Blaise couldn't help but use that against him. No matter what mood Draco was in, the opportunity was just too delicious to pass up.

"Fine. But do tell me where you've been Draco?" Blaise said implying that he knew exactly where Draco had been.

Holy buggering mother of fucking penises shit. Blaise knew. Draco decided to play it cool.

"None of your business, Zabini." He said coldly.

"Oh really? Well I have a small suspicion. Would you like to hear it?" Blaise was enjoying himself immensely.

Draco clenched his jaw, not saying anything.

"Good. I'll do the talking. I think that when you saw me and Potter together, you got jealous and wanted to prove to yourself that you could get a lay. I think you went to Hufflepuff. I think you went to Zacharias Smith's bedroom and got down and dirty with him, probably thinking of Potter the whole time. Godric, Draco… do you know how pathetic that is?"

Draco could have used _Avada Kedavra_ on Blaise at that moment but he knew Blaise was right. He _was _pathetic. He bit back the harsh retort he had on the tip of his tongue and went back to his bed. He picked up his copy of Quality Quidditch magazine and flicked his eyes across the page, not taking in any of the words.

"That's what I thought." Blaise said smugly, brave now that Draco hadn't retaliated in any way.

But Blaise had taken it too far. Draco wouldn't be disrespected like that. He was a Malfoy and needed to show Blaise he was still boss. He threw his magazine to the floor and was at Blaise's bed so fast that he might have flown. Draco's fists were clenched tight. Blaise looked up again, his expression weary. He knew he'd pushed his luck.

"What was that, Zabini?" He said; his voice velvety and low. This signalled danger. Blaise could have shat himself. He knew that Draco knew all sorts of darks curses, his father being a death-eater and all. But Draco didn't use a dark curse, he didn't even reach for his wand. Without warning, Draco lifted his fist, drew it back and smirked as it connected with Blaise's jaw with a sickening crunch. Draco was very satisfied. Sometimes physical pain was more effective than using magic. That mudblood, Granger had taught him that in 3rd year. Blaise's eyes watered with the pain. Draco stepped back, admiring his handy-work.

"That's what I thought."

He turned and went back to his bed.

"I think you broke my jaw, you prick."

"Good. You fucking deserved it." Blaise moved to stand up. "Going to go crying to Madam Pomfrey now?" Draco sneered.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Was the only thing Blaise said before exiting the room while still gripping the side of his face.

Draco's sneer faltered as soon as Blaise left the room. He was about to break down, he knew it. Then at once, Blaise appeared at the doorway once again and Draco pulled his cool mask devoid of emotion back on.

"By the way, Malfoy, I'm not going to Madam Pomfrey. I'm going to go find Potter. No doubt he can offer me some comfort when I tell him about how you assaulted me."

"Go fuck yourself, Blaise." Draco said, too tired to fight back anymore.

"I'd rather fuck Potter." And with that, he fled from the room with a grin on his face.

Draco went back to his bed and brought his knees up to his chest. He stayed that way until the early hours, rocking back and forth. Thinking about how Blaise was with Potter when it should be him. Thinking about how Potter would think of Draco as the villain once Blaise told him about the punch. Thinking about the comforting words Potter would probably be saying to Blaise. Thinking about how he would never have Potter and how Blaise had him right now. He felt as if a huge glass shard was lodged in his chest and was being twisted painfully. He didn't even care when the silent tears started rolling down his face. No one was here to see him now. He could be as pathetic and weak as he liked.

Blaise didn't come back that night.

…

Harry went straight back to Gryffindor tower though he didn't go to bed. He stayed in the common room in his favourite spot by the fire. Everyone else had gone to bed. He was in a relaxed state but was confused about his feelings for Blaise. Sitting there by himself, he didn't seem to think of Blaise as anything more than a friend. Not even that. So then why was it that whenever he was near Blaise, he was always so taken by him? His thinking was disrupted by a commotion coming from just outside the common room.

'_What the hell could that be? It's like 1am for fuck sakes. Fuck. What if it's the death-eaters? Could they have found a way to infiltrate the grounds already? _

_'Don't be stupid, Harry; there would be screams and crashes if it were the death-eaters. Just get your lazy arse up out of this chair and go check it out.' _

Harry got up, with a moan of protest, and walked to the entrance of the common room. He crawled through the portrait hole and was shocked to see who was there.

Blaise Zabini was having an argument with the Fat Lady. It sounded like she wouldn't let him in.

"Blaise?" Harry said confused.

"Potter! Finally! I've been trying to get in for ages but this silly little _finger painting_ wouldn't let me."

The Fat Lady gasped in offence. "For your information I was painted by the great Andromeda Meadowes. And you've been there 2 minutes not _ages_ you little drama queen."

Blaise opened his mouth to retort angrily, Harry seeing this and wanting to avoid argument hastily said,

"Blaise come inside the Common Room."

Blaise's angry expression immediately cleared and he beamed at Harry. Harry gave a lopsided grin back. His heart was pounding and his breath shallow. Blaise's smile made him get a warm feeling in his tummy.

They climbed back through the portrait whole, harry in front and Blaise following close behind. The fat lady, who was still feeling sore from Blaise's petty insult swung shut when Blaise hadn't fully climbed in hitting him straight in the rear-end. They climbed into the Gryffindor Common Room, Blaise rubbing his arse sorely. Harry turned and saw this and raised his eyebrows at him.

"What? She hit me!" Blaise defended.

"Well you did insult her, Blaise." Harry said sensibly.

Blaise scowled.

_'God he even looks good while scowling… for fuck sakes shut _up _Harry.'_

"Why are you even here Blaise? You're a Slytherin in the Gryffindor Common Room. That's like being an Acromantula in a Basilisk party. " Harry said with more bite than necessary.

Blaise held up his hands in mock defence. "Whoa Harry, what's got your Basilisk in a tizzy?"

Harry sighed. "Sorry, Blaise, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just really confused right now and it's pissing me off. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Blaise smirked; he knew why Harry was confused. It seems the Golden Boy wasn't as immune to his… charms as he had previously thought. "What are you confused about, Harry?" Blaise put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry shivered at the contact but didn't look at Blaise and said nothing.

_'Alright Blaise, this is it. Time to be loving and caring.'_

"Harry, look at me." Harry obliged but stared at his forehead. "My eyes, Harry."

_'Don't do it Harry, look into his eyes and you've lost.'_

_"Please."_

Harry couldn't help himself. He looked into Blaise's eyes and immediately lost all his inhibitions.

_'Brilliant. He's looked into your eyes. Now increase your… charms'_

"What are you confused about?" He repeated softly.

Harry bit his lip and with his voice barely above a whisper said, "You."

"Don't be."

And then Blaise leaned in to kiss Harry and Harry made no move to back away. When their lips were almost touching and Harry could feel Blaise's warm breath on his face, Blaise stopped leaning closer. Harry whimpered, disappointed that he still couldn't feel the other boy's mouth against his. Blaise smirked at this and quickly closed the gap between them, pressing his lips softly against Harry's.

It was soft and gentle at first, their closed mouths moving against each other in synchronisation. Then Blaise deepened it by swiftly flicking his tongue against Harry's bottom lip. Harry moaned appreciatively and parted his lips wider to allow Blaise's tongue to slip inside his mouth. His arms snaked around Blaise's waist and drew him loser so that they were chest to chest. The kiss deepened further with Blaise sucking in Harrys' bottom lip between his teeth and biting softly. Another moan escaped Harry's lips. This was like nothing he had ever felt before.

But something felt strange. Wrong, strange. This wasn't how it was supposed to be right? Sure, it felt absolutely bloody brilliant but Blaise wasn't the person Harry wanted. He was going to break the kiss and tell Blaise it could never happen again.

Harry pulled back gently, refusing to look into the other boy's eyes.

"Blaise, I-I…"

Shit.

Blaise, having been dislodged from Harry's mouth had moved to Harry's neck and had bitten down hard on Harry's pleasure spot.

Shit.

Shit. Fuck. Bugger- fucking _fuck. _It felt so fucking _good. _

Blaise then went on to kiss, bite and suck up and down Harry's neck. Then finally his lips went back to Harry's and heated kisses were shared. Each kiss more desperate than the last. And then Blaise was tugging at Harry's robes and Harry let it drop to the floor. Harry did the same to Blaise, desperately grappling at the fabric. More heated kisses were shared and before they knew it, both their shirts were on the floor.

Harry stepped back, marvelling at Blaise's chiselled physique. His toned chest and defined muscles that could only be because of years of playing Quidditch. Harry tentatively took a step towards Blaise, breathing heavily. Blaise looked into Harry's eyes while reaching for Harry's zipper and with a nod of consent from Harry, pulling it down. Harry slowly pushed down his trousers himself. Blaise reached out with his hand and gently pushed against Harry's bulge.

Harry's eyes widened. This was familiar territory and it brought back memories. Painful memories that Harry wanted to keep locked away at the back of his mind. He couldn't do this.

He suddenly leaped back from Blaise and immediately pulled up his trousers, hastily zipping up his fly.

Harry stammered, "Sorry Blaise I can't do this. I just…" He didn't finish his sentence before grabbing his shirt, not even pausing to put it back on and running up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. He slammed the door shut behind him and doubled over, panting heavily.

Ron yelped and tumbled out of his bed at the sound of the door slamming.

"What the _fuck, _mate?" He grumbled sleepily.

"Bugger." Harry muttered to himself darkly. Now he had to explain himself to a very moody Ron.

…

Blaise was confused. He had been so _close. _What had happened? No matter. He wasn't going to give up, he had to go and make Potter think he cared. He wasn't going to try and rush him and he was going to tell Potter that it didn't matter that he had run away. That he still wanted to be with him.

Blaise smirked. Sometimes his brilliance astounded him. The plan would be executed at a decent hour but right now he had to get out of the Gryffindor Common Room. He did feel really out of place. He didn't want to go back to his room and see Malfoy's stupid smug face so he headed to the room of requirement and wished for a bed. But before he went to sleep, he washed that Goddamn awful taste of Potter from his mouth.

Meanwhile, back in Harry's dorm, Ron was looking at him expectantly. It was a miracle that Dean, Seamus and Neville hadn't woken up otherwise Harry would have had to talk to them as well.

"Are you gonna say something then, mate?"

Harry sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it Ron."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, is that a hickey? Bloody hell! You're not even wearing a shirt!"

"Ron, don't."

"Harry, I'm your best mate. You _have_ to tell me. Who was it?" Ron, who had clambered back onto his bed, was practically bouncing.

There really was no point in resisting. And Ron was right. He _was_ his best mate.

"Ok, but you won't like it." Ron just kept bouncing. "It was Blaise, Blaise Zabini." Harry said flatly.

Ron's eyes were the size of saucers.

"No way! You fucked Blaise Zabini!" He said a little too loudly.

"Shut _up_, Ron! You'll wake up the others. And no! I did not fuck him."

"So he fucked you?" Ron teased.

"No you git, we didn't… fuck at all. We almost did, though." He cringed at the word 'fuck'. It had always made him uncomfortable.

"Well why not?" Ron asked impatiently.

"I didn't want to. Memories…" Harry didn't add anything more but Ron took the hint.

Not too long ago, Harry had come back from the Christmas holidays really down. Ron and Hermione were really worried about him; it was suspicious enough that Harry had said he wanted to go back to the Dursley's for Christmas. It was even more suspicious that they had let him. Ron was under the impression that the Dursleys didn't want harry anywhere near them when it wasn't necessary. They had tried to get him to talk but he wouldn't.

The only reason they found what happened was because of Harry's Occlumency lessons. He asked to practise with Hermione before one of his lessons, but when she cast_ Legilimens_, everything was revealed. Ron and Hermione were horrified and did everything they could to make their friends feel better but he just refused to talk about it. Then one day Hermione asked Harry about it too many times and he walked out of the Common Room. They didn't see him for 3 days; he didn't show up to any lessons or go back to the dormitory to sleep or even show up at the Great Hall for meals. Till this day, they don't know where he went but he came back and that's all that mattered to them. They had never mentioned it again.

"Ok mate, you don't have to say anymore. But just for the record, if you want to shag Zabini, I really don't mind. I just want to know _who_ you're shagging, don't give me all the gruesome details."

Harry grinned at Ron, suddenly in a better mood. "Don't worry, I won't."

Ron grinned back, but then suddenly frowned. "Hold on a sec, I thought you liked Draco."

Harry squirmed. "I-urgh I do."

"Harry, you playaaa." Ron attempted to sound like a guy he had once seen in a muggle movie.

"Shut up, Ron."

"I'm just saying, Harry." Ron said with a sly grin. "You like Draco but you're messing around with Blaise… nice one mate."

"Go to sleep, before I knock you out myself."

"Oh, a playa and a gangster!"

Harry took a menacing step forward.

"Right. Sleep. Going."

Harry realised he should probably get some sleep too. He removed his trousers and got into his bed, deciding he would sleep in just his boxers tonight because it was quite warm in the dorm despite the fact it was still sort of winter.

_Harry was anxious to get back to Little Whinging. Anxious to see… him. He could hardly sit still on the train journey home and kept asking Ron and Hermione how long it was till they got to London. Ron and Hermione were worried about him. He didn't understand why. They wanted to go home for Christmas, so why couldn't he?_

_Ron had said, "You know, mate. If you want to come to mine for Christmas, you are welcome to. It's really no trouble." The look on Ron's face was pity. Harry was sure of it. But harry didn't want their pity. He was fine. He was _more than_ fine. He was ecstatic. In just a couple of hours, he would be seeing… him. He had brushed of Ron's invite and said,_

_"Ron, I'm fine. I _want_ to go home. No offence, but yours isn't home. Mine is."_

_Ron had gotten angry at this point. Harry had had no problem with going to The Burrow for Christmas before. He had even confided to Ron that The Burrow felt like a second home and that his first was Hogwarts. _

_"Your Aunt and Uncle's isn't your home, Harry. But fine. If you think coming to The Burrow is above you then go have a fancy Christmas at the one place you hate most in the world. See if I care." _

_But Ron did care that Harry would rather go to that shithole than his house. It made him feel conscience. He thought it was because they were poor and the Dursley's were rich. It hurt his feelings. _

_Harry didn't notice how hurt Ron was though; he was too busy anticipating what was going to happen this holiday. He didn't speak to either of them for the rest of the journey. _

_When they got to Kings Cross, it was painfully obvious that the Dursleys weren't waiting for Harry like they usually did. They normally looked like they didn't want to be there, but they were always there. Hermione asked Harry about it but he shook her off and said he was taking muggle transport. She tried to say more on the matter but he left her standing with her parents without so such as a "Bye" or "have a nice Christmas."_

Harry woke up from his dream/ memory drenched in a cold layer of sweat. He didn't know he was crying until a salty tear found its way into his mouth.

'_At least it wasn't the full holiday.'_ He told himself. _'That would have been worse.'_

He wiped his tears away hastily and tried to clear his mind before lying back down and drifting off to sleep. He didn't dream about that Christmas again that night.

_Instead he dreamt that he was standing in a park holding several balloons. Each balloon had a face on it. Ron was on one, so were Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Mrs Weasley and Hagrid. He smiled as his balloons knowing that they would never float away. _

_Then suddenly Voldemort appeared and he was holding a pair of scissors. One at a time he snipped at the strings of all the balloons, making each one float into the air. Away from Harry. In the end Harry was left with no one._

Again he woke up from that one, sweaty and with tears running down his face. He didn't try to go back to sleep again but he couldn't escape the painful oblivion filled with nightmares.

…

"Morning, Hun! The sun is shining; the birds are singing… it's pretty sickening; I wouldn't want to get up either. But you have to, so up!"

Draco groaned, he knew that voice anywhere and cursed Hogwarts for allowing girls in the boy's dormitories.

Pansy hearing this groan and knowing Draco probably wouldn't get up voluntarily proceeded to grab his ankles and start dragging him out of bed. Draco gripped the headboard and resisted until Pansy gave up.

"Come on, Dray. We need to get to breakfast." Pansy said exasperated.

"Fuck off, Pansy. I'd much rather stay here than go to breakfast. You go, I'll just stay here and if I'm dead by the time you get back then… don't be sad, I'll be in a _much _happier place." His voice broke on the last word.

Pansy was shocked at Draco's confession. The prick was irritating as fuck sometimes but he was her best friend and she loved him. "You listen to me, Draco Abraxas Lucius Cygnus Alphard Malfoy; you will _not_ ever say things like that again. Just don't. If I lost you, Dray… I-"

Pansy trailed off because she just couldn't imagine what she would do if she lost Draco. He was always the one she could talk to, spill her darkest secrets to, be herself around and without him she had no one. Draco wasn't as hard as everyone thought he was, he was kind and caring and a good friend. There was a lump in her throat which she tried to swallow down with great difficulty. She sank down into an armchair next to Draco's bed.

Draco was alarmed; he didn't mean it… well at least not literally. He didn't know it would make Pansy this upset. He got out of bed and put an arm around Pansy shoulder. He pretended he couldn't see the tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

"I didn't mean it, Pansy. I'm not going to try and off myself. I'm just sick of everything at the moment. You know how my dad's trying to make me into a Deatheater and with Blaise being a complete arsehole and Harry being completely oblivious to the fact that I'm in fucking love with him and You-Know-Who getting stronger and- the point is, not everything in my life's going hunky-dory right now but I won't try and end it… I promise. Ok Pansy?"

"Ok, Dray. Now go and have a shower." Pansy said with a watery smile, attempting to diffuse the attention away from her impromptu show of emotions.

"Only for you, Panse." Draco smiled back. He went into the bathroom, undressed and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water and cursed as it came out freezing cold. He turned the dial to make it warmer and the water that came out was boiling. He didn't think that hell itself was this hot.

"For fucks sake! Could this day get any worse?" He screamed out in frustration.

"Is everything alright in there Hun, do you need a hand?"

"I can wash by myself thanks Pansy." Draco snapped. Then he sighed in relief, the water had cooled down and it was the perfect temperature.

Pansy rolled her eyes at her temperamental friend and busied herself in tidying up the room which looked like it had been trampled by a herd of Hippogriffs.

Draco stepped out of the shower not too long later with just a tiny towel wrapped around his waist. Pansy eyed Draco's torso then sighed tragically.

"Are you sure you're gay, Dray? It's really not fair for males as hot as you to decide they're poofters."

Draco laughed. "Quite sure, Panse. Sorry." Then he added for good measure, "But if I was straight, Panse, it'd be you"

"Good, now get dressed." Pansy kept looking at Draco and made no move to turn around. Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

"Turn around."

"No."

"Bitch."

"Ponce."

"Bitch."

"Ponce."

"Bitch."

"Ponce."

"Bitch."

"Just get dressed, Draco."

"Fine." Draco grabbed his clothes from his trunk and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him before Pansy could realise what was happening.

"Prick!" She shouted through the door.

"I love you too, Panse." He shouted back, his bad mood having disappeared.

**HDHDHDHDHD**

"Let's go to breakfast then."

Pansy jumped, she had been snooping under Draco's bed and hadn't noticed him come out of the bathroom.

"Shit, you scared me, Draco."

"Serves you right for being so nosey!"

"I'm glad I am nosey, otherwise I wouldn't have found this _Alienos Spectrum_ under your bed. Care to explain?" Pansy held up a brown package and waved it at Draco's face while looking down at him with disappointment in her eyes.

Draco shifted on his feet guiltily. He went slightly red and said,

"Did I mention that I've been having a hard time lately?"

"For _Godric's sake_, Draco! You shouldn't be messing about with this stuff. How much did you take?"

"Just one sniff, I swear! But it was enough to get me absolutely stoned. I saw the weirdest things, Panse. Trust me when I say I'm never going back. It was so fucking _weird _and my head's still pounding."

"Well I'm glad you've learnt your lesson, Draco. How'd you get your hands on it anyway?"

"Marcus Flint deals it in Hogsmede occasionally. I snuck out last week and bought some, but I haven't had any since that day."

Pansy seemed content with that. She put the packet on the floor, pointed her wand at it and said "Confringo." It burst into flames, she let it burn for a little while then said "Evanesco" and it was gone.

"Ok, breakfast now." Draco said relieved that he hadn't gotten much of a telling off from Pansy.

…

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Hermione's voice was hysterical.

Harry was sleeping but definitely not peacefully. He was thrashing around all over the bed, the duvet and sheets tangled up around his legs. He was shouting in his sleep as if in agony and his forehead was slick with sweat.

This was the scene that Hermione and Ron had walked in on. Neville and the rest of his roommates had already gone down to breakfast but Ron and Hermione had decided to check on Harry before they left. And it was a good thing they did. Ron tried to shake Harry awake but it wasn't working.

**HDHDHDHDHD**

Draco and Pansy walked into the Great Hall and his eyes immediately went to the Gryffindor table but much to his chagrin, the Boy Who Lived ad his posse weren't sitting in their usual spot. A quick scan of the rest of the Gryffindor table and the rest of the hall informed Draco that they weren't at breakfast at all.

Draco felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He had felt it before, whenever anyone he cared for was in trouble. Draco prided himself in being able to tell when one of his friends a family needed help.

"Where are the three musketeers today?" Pansy sneered. Draco shrugged, starting to panic. "What's up with you, Dray?"

"Something's wrong… No don't look at me like that." Draco said, for Pansy had given him the 'you're crazy' look.

"I'm going to go find him. I have to." Then he stood and sprinted out of the Great Hall until he reached the Fat Lady portrait. He silently thanked the gods that he had followed a Gryffindor first year here a while ago; when he was curious to know where the Gryffindor common room was. Otherwise he wouldn't have known where to go. I it suddenly occurred to him that he didn't know the password but luckily some 3rd years walked out as Draco flattened himself into the shadows then slipped in to the closing portrait hole after they had left. From then it wasn't hard to navigate his way to Harry's room. He didn't notice anyone of the shouts that came his way from other Gryffindors. His mind was focused on Harry and he just kept walking till he got to him. He burst into the room and his heart stopped. Harry was in pain. Not physical pain which could be easily gotten rid of, but deep, heart breaking emotional pain. So much pain and he wasn't even conscious. He could see Ron and Hermione's efforts to wake him were futile, they hadn't even noticed Draco come in. Draco didn't have a clue what to do so he followed his instincts, stepped forward and cleared his throat to announce his presence, walked up to Harry's bed and climbed inside. Then he shuffled closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, ignoring Ron's bulging eyes and Hermione's squeak of incredulity. The effect was immediate, Harry calmed down and slowly his heart and breathing rate went back to normal. Draco took this as a good sign and decided to try and wake Harry.

Gently shaking him Draco whispered, "Harry? Harry?!"

Harry eyes opened sleepily and for a moment he looked disorientated. "Draco?"

Draco grinned sheepishly. "Urm, hi."

**Ooooo bit of a cliffy… I'll try and upload soon, there's more chance of a quick upload if I get reviews… hint, hint. (Subtle aren't I?) **

**Please review guys, it means so much! OK, potterhead5eva out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hello Potterheads! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter! This chapter is longer than most and I wrote it quicker than the last one, so it's a win-win! **

**I have a tiny confession to make. Not too long ago, I was having real trouble trying to write this story and I almost considered just discontinuing… I know how horrible it is though when you get into a fic and then suddenly it ends and it hasn't been updated in years so you know it'll most likely never be finished and you just want to scream because it's so annoying… so I decided I wasn't going to do that. Even if I were to discontinue the story, I'd always tell you guys so you know that for definite there wouldn't be an update.**

**But the good news is, the story started flowing again so I'm continuing with it and making it pretty long (We'll have appearances from Lucius, Sirius and Remus just like I promised!)**

**OK… onwards!**

**Oh but before we begin, I should tell you that we finally find out some of what happened to Harry when he went back home for the Christmas Holidays and why he doesn't like talking about his first time having sex.**

**THERE IS ****NO**** NON-CONSENCIAL. HARRY WAS WILLING OK? Just to be clear on that!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Drarry would we cannon and there'd be lots of it.**

**Warnings: Slashy smut in this chapter (hoorah!), Language. I've just realised that this is actually under aged because Harry and Draco are still 15… well shit. I'll see what I can do about that later.**

Harry eyes opened sleepily and for a moment he looked disorientated. "Draco?"

Draco grinned sheepishly. "Urm, hi."

**HDHDHDHD**

Hermione swiftly elbowed Ron in the ribs and whispered, "Let's go," so they could give Harry and Draco some privacy.

They left, Hermione grinning and Ron rubbing his ribs sorely whist glaring at Hermione.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Harry asked. He wasn't angry, just confused… and slightly embarrassed. He knew he had been having nightmares and it made him flush knowing Draco might have been there while he was shouting and rolling around in his sleep.

"Well, you weren't in the Great Hall and I knew something was wrong. So I came up here and saw you having nightmares. Ron and Hermione were trying to wake you up but it wasn't working so I just climbed inside the bed with you and you seemed to calm down enough for me to shake you awake." Draco explained, his cheeks colouring slightly as he mentioned climbing into bed with Harry.

Harry's cheeks were also a rosy shade of pink and he whispered a grateful, "Thank you." He abruptly sat up straighter in the bed realising he and Draco were practically spooning. "Thank you…I'm sorry you had to see me in a state, though." Harry said self-consciously.

Draco shrugged. "Everyone gets nightmares, I get them _a lot._ I don't normally look this sexily dishevelled though… lucky prat." Draco cringed. Had he said that out loud? By the look of the momentary expression of shock that flashed over Harry's face, he had.

"You think I look sexy?" Harry asked with a hesitant, unsure expression.

Shit.

"Well… yeah I guess. I'm a gay guy, and you're an attractive bloke, so… yeah."

Harry still looked unsure, and Draco made his mind up. He was so done with being subtle. He was going to be so obvious that it would be impossible for Harry not to know how bad Draco had it for him.

"It's not just when you wake up that your sexy either… you're sexy while playing Quidditch. You're sexy while _trying_ to pay attention in class." Draco put an emphasis on the word "trying" causing Harry to scoff and roll his eyes. Draco was picking up steam now. "You're sexy when you're concentrating on something and you worry your lip a little then soothe it with a flick of your tongue. You're sexy when you don't understand something and your furrow your eyebrows and get that little crease between them. You're sexy while in the library with Granger and Weasel and she's slave-driving you and you sigh and roll your eyes. You're sexy when you study, eat, drink, sleep and so fucking sexy when you wake up."

Harry wasn't breathing. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He was speechless with joy. Draco sat up on the bed too, to check if Harry was alright. Draco's heart sank for a minute as he thought he had scared Harry away. He opened his mouth to apologise, but before he could say anything…

Harry had grabbed his tie and pulled him down into a searing kiss. It wasn't soft and sweet, it was desperate and messy and harsh and rough but Harry and Draco couldn't care less because it felt so _right._ Harry pushed his tongue into Draco's mouth and moaned as Draco sucked on it gently. Draco threaded his fingers into Harry's hair and revelled in the warmth and wetness of Harry's tongue exploring his mouth. Then Draco had had enough. He wanted a bit for dominance and he pushed Harry's tongue out with his own and went about exploring and tasting every cavern in Harry's mouth. Harry wasn't having this however and tried to push his own tongue back but Draco wouldn't let him and soon their tongues were just dancing around each other, intertwining and wrapping around each other. But harry was sneaky, if he wasn't going to have dominance in the mouth department, he was going to get it another way. Harry quickly flipped them over so he was straddling Draco, his lips still firmly locked to the other boy's. Draco growled in frustration but didn't do anything to switch their positions.

It was Harry who finally pulled back, rested his forehead against Draco's and he just stared at him, an expression of lust and longing and _love_ on his face. Draco was so beautiful. He had his swollen slightly redder lips parted and harsh breaths escaping from them. His cheeks were coloured and his eyes dark with lust. His long lashes framed those eyes making Draco the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

"You're so beautiful." Harry whispered against Draco's mouth. Draco sat up straight, pushing Harry of his lap simultaneously but gently.

"What about Blaise?" Draco asked.

"Blaise can bugger off. We were never together anyway. I want you. I don't want Blaise. _Fuck_ Blaise." Harry replied.

Draco smirked, "I'd rather fuck you."

Harry smirked back, "I'd rather fuck you too."

And Draco's mouth was on his again and Harry couldn't think clearly because all that was going on inside his head was, "Draco, _Draco, __**Draco, DRACO!"**_

They somehow managed to stand up and start desperately unbuttoning each other's shirts. Half way through, Harry got frustrated and just ripped.

"Darn." Draco teased, mouth still against Harry's. "That was my favourite shirt, as well."

"Shut _up._" Harry growled, finally managing to get Draco's shirt off and throwing it down on the floor. Draco got Harry's off, _without_ having to rip it and immediately began running his hands down Harry's chest, tweaking each nipple as he worked his way down, earning himself moans from Harry.

Harry unzipped Draco's trousers and pushed them down, along with Draco's boxers. Draco did the same. Draco's hands immediately went down from Harry's chest to his arse cheeks. Harry's hands however were reached out behind him, fiddling for his wand on the bed. Once he'd found it, he muttered a spell and Draco hissed in pleasure as something warm and slick coated his cock. Harry wrapped his hand around it, causing Draco to bite his lip hard to stop a groan escaping from his lips. Draco wasn't usually this loud and he found it embarrassing that Harry could affect him this way.

Harry, sensing that Draco was holding back, vowed to undo Draco. Vowed to leave him a whimpering ball of need, not being able to hold back all the moans and groans Harry knew Draco was keeping in.

This was going to be the best hand job Draco Malfoy had ever gotten. Harry got to work immediately, flicking his thumb over the head.

"Fuck, Harry." Draco spat out.

Harry smirked, _this_ was what he wanted. Draco letting go.

He lightly scraped his nails over the vain on the underside of Draco's cock. Draco hissed again. Then the pumping began, slowly, teasingly at first.

"You're a fucking tease, Potter."

"Mmm." Harry hummed in agreement, unashamed.

Harry sped up.

"Unng, fuck, buggering hell."

Harry took his left hand down and cupped Draco's balls, rolling them around his hand. "Don't stop, Potter."

_'Huh, he said potter. I guess that's a kink of his.'_

"You like that, don't you, Malfoy."

_'Might as well join him. It's kind of hot actually.'_

"So… close." Draco managed to gasp.

"Let go." Harry ordered, speeding up. He brought his sweat, pre-cum slicked fore-finger to Draco's entrance and gently pushed it in.

Then Draco lost it, coming hard all over Harry's hand. Harry, watching him with eagle eyes, brought his hand up to his mouth and began to lick the warm fluid of it. When he had finished Draco was still breathing deeply.

"That was so hot." Harry said in reference to Draco coming.

"That was _amazing_." Draco breathed. And he was on Harry like a flash, pushing him down onto the bed and ravishing him with kisses. Noticing Harry's still rock hard cock Draco began rutting against him.

"I thought you had forgotten about me." Harry teased. "I just gave you one of the best hand jobs _ever,_ even if I do say something myself. Care to return the favour?"

Draco laughed and began trailing his hand down Harry's chest, abdomen and closer to where Harry desperately yearned for touch.

"Though I wouldn't say no to something more."

Draco pulled back.

"Harry, I have something to confess." Draco breathed.

"What?" Harry asked slightly irritated by the loss of friction.

"I- er- I'm not, what I mean…" Draco trailed off, looking away from Harry with a slight blush.

"You've never been with a guy have you?" Harry guessed.

"Well… sort of…" Draco bit his lip.

Harry caught on. "You haven't been with anyone have you? You're still a virgin." Harry said it gently and not accusingly but Draco still didn't look at him. "I don't care," Harry said with conviction, causing Draco to look back at him anxiously. "I mean it; I don't care if you're a virgin. It doesn't make me want you any less. If anything it might make me want you even more."

"Really?" Draco perked up.

"Of course you prat! Besides, we're still 15, technically minors and not many people have had sex before they turn 16."

"My birthday's in a week… and you have." Draco countered.

"Yeah and I wish I hadn't." Harry said before he could stop himself. He stopped and cringed, knowing what was coming next.

"Why?" And there it was. "You never talk about your first time. What happened, Harry? Were you-?" Draco didn't finish the question. He didn't need to. Harry understood.

"No, I wasn't raped. It was all completely consensual. I knew what I was doing and I wasn't taken advantage of. It's just the person I had sex with wasn't really who I thought they were." Harry sighed. "Look I hate talking about this. Ron and Hermione tried to make me talk about it and I freaked out. I disappeared for days and didn't eat or sleep or do anything. Just kept reliving it and it was horrible.

"But I think I owe it to you so I'll tell you. I don't want you to keep secrets from me so I sure as fuck won't keep them from you."

"Thank you, Harry. That means a lot."

"You might want to sit down for this; I've been told it's rather depressing."

Harry gestured to the bed and Draco obliged. Harry sat down next to him.

"OK, so it all started in the summer holidays when I started going out of the house during the day instead of staying holed up in my bedroom with only my owl to talk to."

"Where would you go?" Draco asked curiously.

"I'd go to the station and ride around on the trains. It cleared my head and there was this really fit bloke working in one of the platform cafes that I'd drool at. I had just come to the terms that I might be gay and was slightly terrified. If I didn't go to the station, I'd go to the woods. There was this great tree that I could hide in and just watch the world go by. Whenever my cousin Dudley and his minions would come looking for me and I couldn't be fucked to deal with them, I'd head there. They could never find me.

"But that particular day, I went to the park. I was feeling particularly sorry for myself and decided to go to the park so I could see children with their parents, having the time of the lives, knowing I'd never have that." He paused to sigh again. "It was later in the evening, all the families had gone home and I was alone in the park, swinging on the swing and that's when I saw him. Well I seen him before, but that time I really _saw_ him, you know?"

Draco nodded he knew the feeling. He remembered how terrifying it had been when he had realised he had a crush on Harry.

"It wasn't the first time I had been attracted to a boy, but it was the most intense. I just wish I had stayed at home to be honest."

"Why?"

"I'm getting to that bit! He wasn't alone though, he was with my cousin Dudley and his other minions and they couldn't resist coming over to my swing to torment me.

"So there I was, looking at the most beautiful boy I had ever seen, the biggest prick to walk the earth that I'm lucky enough to have as my flesh and blood and a bunch of dickheads that don't really matter."

Harry let the memories overtake his thinking and fill his brain as he kept telling Draco the story.

_"Alright, Ponce?" Dudley spoke._

Draco gasped in shock. "He knew you were gay?" He squeaked out.

"Oh goodness no!" Harry replied. "I wasn't even 100% sure myself. The thing is with Dudley, he's such a homophobe he thinks being called "gay" is the worst insult in the world."

"Homophobic barstad." Draco hissed.

"He's racist too. Anyway so he often used those degrading words for homosexual on me a lot. But the thing is, whenever he called me a "ponce" or "cocksucker" or "faggot" or "pansy" or "she-male" or "poof" or "flamer" or a "fairy" or a "shirtlifter", he used to flinch. Just like you're doing now."

Draco blushed a little at the fact Harry had noticed him wincing at the words he had had to put up with since he came out. Harry found it cute that Draco still got affected by words like that and continued.

"So either he was a believer in gay rights- which I highly doubt- or he was…"

"Gay." Draco finished for him.

"Exactly."

_Dudley stepped forward and grabbed Harry by his shirt collar, dragging him up from the swing._

_"I think you're a faggot. And faggots don't deserve money, so I'm going to take it."_

_Two of Dudley's minions that reminded Harry a lot of Crabbe and Goyle held Harry's hand behind his back roughly, three others stayed on the side lines cheering and jeering while Dudley and Piers rummaged through Harry's pockets, taking out all of his money that Harry had spent ages saving up. He didn't dare leave it in the house just in case Dudley got his greasy mits on it but he might as well have, seeing as Dudley was taking it anyway. By the time they were done, Harry's right pocket (which Dudley had searched through) was considerably lighter. But Harry's left pocket (the one which Piers had been looking through) was actually heavier. Harry didn't comment on his observation as Dudley and his gang left the park, laughing about what they had just done. _

_When he was sure that they were gone and weren't coming back, Harry felt his left pocket ad found that all the money he had originally had was still in there, maybe even a little more. And there was also a note. Harry pulled it out and read it._

**_Harry,_**

**_I've put some of my own money in your pocket along with this note. I hope it is enough to cover what Dudley and I took._**

**_Meet me at Eden Forrest, underneath that tree you always hide in when we come looking at midnight._**

**_Hope you come,_**

**_PP._**

_Needless to say, Harry was confused. But also rather tingly. Piers had given him back his money and he also knew about Harry's hiding place but had never told Dudley and the others about it. He decided he was going to meet Piers that night. If only to ask him why he had replaced his money and not snitched about his hiding place. He hurried home, wanting to get some sleep before midnight came around._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Wow guys, I'm super sorry! I haven't given up on this story I promise! I've just been working on some other ones; some of you may have seen my Drarry one-shot "The Day the Truth came out". I'm slightly ashamed to say that a lot of my time and effort went into that instead of this story but I'm back and won't be leaving for a long time! I've written more than what I'm posting right now so hopefully it won't be so far between updates again! Anyway enough of my rambling, onwards with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot, and coffee- which coincidently I drink a lot of while writing this.**

**This is un-beta'd because I tried to get it up as quickly as possible so sorry for mistakes!**

**Review replies will be at the bottom, after the chapter!**

_Harry's alarm woke him up at 11pm that night. Harry was groggy at first and didn't bother getting up. He pressed the snooze button on his alarm clock, without even registering the fact it was ringing. Then, when realising why he had set his alarm in the first place, leaped out of bed with so much enthusiasm he tripped and landed on the floor in a messy heap._

_"For fucks sake." He whispered to himself, desperately wishing he hadn't woken anyone up. He held his breath for a couple of seconds, listening to see if anyone had stirred and then relaxed when it became apparent that the house was still sleeping. _

_Harry jumped into the shower and scrubbed as hard as he good- he didn't want to smell bad, what sort of impression would __that__make? He put on a pair of skinny jeans and a hoodie- green to match his eyes. He sprayed a tiny dash of cologne that he had bought for himself as a Christmas present, seeing as the Dursleys sure as hell didn't get him anything. And he dragged a comb through his hair, in a feeble attempt to tame it._

"You were trying to impress him!" Draco burst out laughing, once again tearing Harry away from his memories.

"Shut up!" Harry said fondly, lightly shoving Draco's shoulder.

Draco just laughed even more. "Were you or weren't you?" He asked slyly.

"I was!" Harry admitted. "Are you happy now?"

"Very." Came the simple reply from Draco.

Harry rolled his eyes and carried on with his story telling, once again letting his memories take him away.

_After pulling on his scoffed up converse- another gift from himself- Harry slipped out of the house, grabbing the spare key which he thought of as his now out of the fruit bowl and walked at a leisurely pace to the forest. Despite his slow walking, Harry still managed to get there 20 minutes early. He sat at the base of the tree and closed his eyes, imagining what would happen when Piers arrived._

_He must have dozed off because Harry felt his shoulder being shaken and jolted awake in alarm. When Harry saw it was just Piers there he visibly relaxed, standing up._

_"Don't relax Harry." Piers said worriedly. "I've been nothing but a prick to you for almost 10 years and then out of the blue I ask to meet you I the forest at midnight and you __relax__ when you see me?"_

_Harry just smiled at him, unwilling to say what he felt. He trusted Piers, he shouldn't but he did. "So tell me, why am I here?" He said._

_Piers gave a faint smile and said, "Well I know why __I'm__ here and I know why I __asked__ you here, but I have no idea why you're __actually__ here."_

_And just like that Harry fell hard._

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really, Harry? You fell for him for stating the obvious?" He drawled.

Harry flushed slightly before defended himself. "I was young and naive, only 14!"

"Nearly 15." Draco countered still not looking impressed.

"Still… I had just seen Voldemort return and watched Cedric Diggory get brutally murdered in front of my very own eyes. Not to mention the fact that I'd just taken part in the Tri Wizard Tournament which I was 3 years too young to compete in by the way and-"

Draco cut him off with a smirk. "Are you suggesting you were… _fragile?_"

"Shut _up_!" Harry shoved Draco again, harder this time so that Draco gave an undignified shriek and fell off the bed, landing in a heap on the floor. Harry sniggered at the sight of Draco sprawled across his dormitory floor.

"It's not funny, you prick." Draco grumbled getting up and sitting back on the bed. "Carry on with the story."

"You're fucking cute, Draco."

"You're fucking annoying."

"Aww, you say the sweetest things."

_"Ok fine, tell me why you __asked__ me here." Harry said, grinning widely._

_"I wanted to talk to you, I guess." Piers replied bashfully._

_"About what?" Harry questioned softly, glancing up into Piers' eyes._

_"About this..."_

_And then Piers Polkiss kissed Harry Potter, softly and uncertain but still with enthusiasm. And harry potter kissed back, feeling as if he were flying on eagles wings. Then it got more heated and both were gasping into each other's mouths and hands were wondering-_

Draco's jaw clenched and his eyes grew hard. Draco didn't like hearing about anyone else touching Harry. Harry was _his._

"You probably don't want the details though do you?" Harry said, having seen Draco's reaction.

Draco responded by pushing Harry down roughly onto the bed and straddling his waist. He began kissing Harry with so much fervour; Harry thought he was going to pass out from the sensation. Draco was growling and Harry had never heard anything so hot in his life. Draco located Harry's pulse on his neck and licked swiftly, making Harry hiss.

"No one else can have you." Draco hissed in between kisses and Harry found himself agreeing. "You're mine, Potter. _Mine." _And then Draco bit down hard on Harry's pulse point and Harry gasped. "_Say it. Say you're mine."_ And Draco bit down even harder, making Harry scream.

"Yours." He managed to say. "I'm yours."

Draco, now satisfied hopped off Harry and gestured or him to continue with the story as if nothing had just happened.

Harry just stared at him.

"What?" Draco asked innocently.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"Just staking my claim on you, is that a problem?"

Harry quickly shook his head. "That possessiveness thing is fucking hot, but now I'm uncomfortably hard."

Draco smirked. "Finish the story and I'll take care of that for you. I've never had sex but I have other… talents for you to experience." Draco said that last bit in such a sultry tone Harry groaned. Draco just smirked even more. "Carry on then, did you two 'do it' after that?"

"Merlin no! Godric, do you really think I'd have sex with the guy after just _one kiss_?"

Draco shrugged. "Well you did say you were _fragile_…"

Harry glared daggers at Draco as Draco mentally congratulated himself for his quick wt.

"Well I didn't." Harry said before continuing.

_ He was soaring with happiness until- he came crashing down._

_Why would Piers be kissing him? Was this all some part of a plot? A plot to make Harry fall for him and then break his heart. A plot to humiliate Harry?_

_Harry suddenly pushed Piers away. _

_"You prick!" Harry spat. "You can't just hate me for 10 years and then decide to kiss me. What is this? Some kind of plot to make me humiliate myself? Make me fall for you, only to have you rip my heart to pieces? Well I won't deal with it. Go humiliate someone else."_

_The shock on Piers' face was evident. He obviously thought that one kiss was all it would take to get into Harry's good graces. Harry was smug for a second, until Piers spotted that Harry was half hard from the kiss._

_"You are gay!" He exclaimed._

_Harry rolled his eyes. "No, I just made out with you or 5 minutes for the shits and giggles."_

_Piers winced at Harry's sarcasm but stepped closer to him. Harry's resolve had weakened now. Piers was in such close proximity to him that Harry could feel the breath against his face and see the raindrops on Piers' eyelashes. _

"Woah, woah, woah!" Draco interrupted. "Hold on a second. Where did the raindrops come from?"

"Oh, it was raining. Did I not mention that?" Harry asked, his face the picture of innocence.

"No, I don't believe you did… No wonder you were half hard, imagine us in the rain. Soaking wet, running our hands up each other's chests, licking the rain of each other's lips-"

"Stop! I'm hard enough already without that image in my mind."

Draco laughed. "Ok, carry on."

_Harry's breathing stopped and his heart beat faster than ever before._

_Piers leaned in again, Harry thought he was going to kiss him but instead he whispered, "Harry, I know I've been a complete arsehole to you but the truth is, the only reason I was, acted like that was because I couldn't understand my feelings for you and it made me angry. And before then it was because I was young and easily influenced by Dudley. But now I've come to terms with my feelings for you and want to do something about them."_

_"And what are those feelings?" Harry whispered back._

_"I'm in love with you, Harry."_

**Phew! There is still more to this brief Piers/Harry subplot… that will be concluded next chapter and we can go back to DRARRY! **

**Please review, pretty please? With chocolate sprinkles on top? And maybe marshmallows? **

**Seriously, I'm a total review whore. I just can't get enough! **

**Review replies: **starkidpotterhead4ever, wow! Thank you so much for that review, it made me squeal in a pretty undignified way! Thank you for calling me an amazing writer, I've never been called that before!

The-oncoming-storm-xx, you're right, there are some sad bits coming but also some very fluffy bits! As for the smut, I'm glad you enjoyed it, I'm not too confident at writing smut yet but I'm getting there!

Daddy's little crazy bitch, Thank you! I'm glad!

Doodledooo, here is more! :) I'm so glad you like it and thank you for reviewing every chapter so far, it means a lot!

**See you next time!**


End file.
